¿Confesión de amor?
by E.Y.79
Summary: -One-shot.- De unos de mis ship de RinXUzuki, espero les guste.


Hola, ¿como estan...?

 **DESCLEMIER** : The iDOLM STER Cinderella Girls, no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes... DERECHOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS...

* * *

 **POV GENERAL**

-Shiburin, ¿Esta todo bien? - Pregunto con miedo una chica al ver la mirada de su amiga.

-Eh.. Si, ¿Por que preguntas? - Dijo después de dar un sorbo al enbase en sus manos.

-Veamos... - "Penso" antes de hablar.- Que no le quitas la mirada a Uzuki y al chico con el que habla... Y parece que lo quieres asesinar, te acabas de poner levemente roja por lo que comente, ah, y siges tomando de la botella que ya no tiene nada...

En nada el rostro de la chica se torno completamente rojo y alejo la botella de ella. Miro con cierta molestia a quien no paraba de reírse por la reacción de estas. Respiró, contó hasta diez y por último suspiro, antes de tomar la palabra.

-¿Y que...? Es solo, que se ve todo un patán, para hablar con ella, no se merece algo hací. - Refunfuño entre diente y apoyo su cabeza en la mesa.

-Sabes, mas de una vez te dije que lo intentaras... Pero al final siempre retrocediste. - Dijo un poco más seria.

-Lo se, Mio... Espera, ¿sale con ese tipo? . -Pregunto alzándose de golpe, causando una leve sensación de mareo en esta.

-Cuidado. - Advirtió ayudando a esta a sentarse.- La verdad, no lo se... ¿Por que no le preguntas?

-No eso seria... - Cayó y cambio su mirada a una "dulce".-Mio, me haces un favor.

-No, me niego. -Negaba con cabeza y brazos. - Absolutamente no.

-No te he dicho nada. -Aclaro inocente.

-Si, claro. - Dijo sarcástica y divertida.-Como sea, me voy, hoy empezamos una nueva Obra y espero me toque un buen papel. - Agregó emocionada.- Y si no me equivoco tu tienes ensayo con Traid Primus. Hasta mañana.

-Esta bien.

* * *

 **POV RIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Que molestia, desde hace casi dos semanas, Uzuki llega con ese tipo y se va con el... ¿Quien se cree que es ese niño, para apartarme de mi...? Ha, a quien engaño no me pertenece... Todo por los miedos e Inseguridades. Que haría si me le confieso... Lo más probable uir y me odiaría... Pero, quiero ser positiva hoy... Como seria...

-Uzuki, tu me gustas ¿Quieres ser mi novia? (Sería más genial si le extiendo un ramo de flores... Sus favoritas)

-Ehhh, ¿Novia...? (solo ella y yo, ya que seguro llamaría demasiado la atención jeje)

-Tu me gustas, se que soy un año menor, y que soy mujer, pero que importa eso...

-Pero yo... ¿Que puedo tener para estar a la altura de Rin-chan? ¿Que pudo hacer que te enamores de una lenta y atolondrada chica?(Es cruel y triste pensar así... Pero cosas como esa seguro serían lo que le atormenten)

-Uzuki, no digas eso de ti... Tu eres tu y eso es lo que me importa... Pero si escogiera... Me gusta tu sonrisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV GENERAL**

-Uzuki, no digas eso de ti... Tu eres tu y eso es lo que me importa... Pero si escogiera... Me gusta tu sonrisa... Suena lo que diría el productor...

Rin empezó a reír ante el comentario... Mas no duro mucho, ya que cuando abrió, sus ojos chocaron con unos grandes y brillantes ojos cafés... Pertenecientes a quien desde hacía mucho le robaba el sueño, creando al principio dudas en ella y finalmente llevando a ver siempre por ella.

-Uzuki... No te vi entrar. ¿Buscas algo en especial...? -Hablaba con nerviosismo y risillas fingidas, se puso en una postura más común ya que había extendido los brazos en el momento de exclamar sus sentimientos.

-Rin-chan... - Llamo la chica al ver que esta no dejaba de balbucear.

-Si...-Rayos... Me he condenado. Soy una idiota. Pensó al momento de acercarse a ella, pues "su amor" le hacía señas para que se acercará.- Dime...

-Si, es algo que el productor diría... Pero no crea el mismo sentimento si tu lo dices. - Y sin mas acortó la poca distancia entre sus labios y los de Rin, quien quedo estática.- Tu también me gustas. - Mostrando con inocencia una gran sonrisa.

-Pero y el tipo con el que sales... No es tu novio. - Dijo al recordar, lo que tanto llevaba molestándola.

-Es guapo... - Dijo divertida al ver la cara molesta que hacia la otra.- Pero, es un amigo de clases de baile.

-Pero no es sólo de mujeres... - Dijo con sorpresa ante la revelación.

-No, es solo que los chicos tienen otro horario. Pero, va a ver un músical y ambos grupos participamos, tiende a fallar; así que me anote para ayudarlo. Quiero ser

como ustedes, así que decidí participar en esto aparte de lo que hacemos en la productora. Además tengo tiempo.

-Por eso llagas cansada.

-Si, pero me propuse a no quedar atrás. - Haciendo el símbolo de paz.

-No tienes que... Lo sabes. - Dijo preocupada.

-Lo se... Pero, yo quiero ser más. - Dijo haciendo un leve puchero.

-Si estás segura. -Mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.- Entonces Uzuki, ¿Saldrías conmigo?

-Si, si quiero.

* * *

Buenas noches. Espero les guste este pequeño Fic de una de mis Ships favoritos.

Gracias por leer.

 _ **Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos...**_

Hasta otra. Bay.


End file.
